Say Those Three Words Again
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: It's the sequel to Say Those Three Words. Arnold and Helga are dating now! It's what Helga wanted; being with her crush, her parents notice her now, and she has a new friend. Everything is great, but will it last? Read it to find out! ENJOY!
1. Welcome Back To Hillwood

_Hiya! It's me again! The first chapter of my squeal to Say Those Three Words an HA! fanfic that I made about a year ago, so let's get to this story! =]_

**WARNING!: Some bad language in this story **_**(for the people who don't like hearing it)**_

**Disclaim:**_ Do Not Own Hey Arnold, but Liam and the new character I'm putting in the story_

**Chapter One**

**Welcome Back to Hillwood**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes open to an annoying alarm clock that makes me wants to throw it out the window. Everybody wakes up to chirping birds and the beautiful sunlight shining through my window brighten up my bedroom, but instead the clock is waking me up in the worse way that I hate.

I turn the alarm off by hitting the snooze button. I threw the covers off of me then sat up in bed while yawning and striating. I got up and looked into my closet to find what to wear for today. I found a pink t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans and lay it out on my bed so after I take a bath I can put them on. Before I could leave my room my phone starts to vibrate on the night table telling me that I got a text from somebody. I walk over to the night table and pick up my phone to see it is Arnold. I smile and push view to see the full text message.

_**Arnold:**__ Good Morning beautiful. I can't wait for people to call us high school sweethearts of Hillwood High._

_**Helga: **__Lol High School Sweethearts? Being a little too lovely dovely football head._

_**Arnold:**__ Hey I'm just saying it before Rhonda will in the next hour Lol_

_**Helga:**__ Haha whatever see ya later babe ;)_

_**Arnold: **__Love ya_

I put my phone back down and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

It's been a good short summer with Arnold. I'm so glad that he back I can't wait until today so I can see him. It kind of funny how at first nobody believed me when I told them that me and Arnold were going together until he told them. The look on everybody's faces expectedly Sid and Harold who owns me $50 bucks.

I walked out the bathroom and went into my room then put my clothes that I laid out on my bed. I walked over to my full length mirror to see my outfit and it looked great on me. I then realized that I didn't have on any shoes, so I went into my closet and took out pink high top conversions and put those on. I grabbed my backpack before I walked out of my bedroom then downstairs to the kitchen where there was a plate of waffles and eggs on the table with a glass of orange juice next to it.

"I see Miriam fixed me breakfast" I said to myself since I was the only one home this morning. Miriam finally found a job, it was at a flower shop she had to be there at seven and Bob had been going to work early too unlike before.

I took a chair at the table and sat down to start eating my breakfast for today so I can go to school without an empty stomach. The food tasted good until I got another text from somebody. I went into my pocket and took out my cell to see it's from Phoebe.

It read: _'Hey! Come outside'_

I wipe my mouth with my napkin before getting up and walking outside to see a 2010 blue Nissan parked in front of my house. I looked at the shining clean car puzzled as who car was it. The passenger's window rolled down and to my surprises it's Phoebe sitting in the driver's seat.

"No way! Phoebe, you got a car?" I ran down the porch and up to the car. It looked brand new inside and out.

She nodded her head with a grin on her face. "Yep, my father surprised me with it this morning" she said sounding excited of her new car. "Get in!"

"Let me get my bag" I said before turning around and heading back into my house to finish stuffing some of the left over food in my mouth then put it in the sink and grab my bag from the floor. I headed out the door and into Phoebe's car.

"Let's go" she said as she drives into the street heads to Hillwood High. "We are finally seniors!" she beamed.

"I know right. We the top dogs! We can really rule over the freshmen" I laughed.

"Helga" Phoebe said.

"What? You know I'm just joking. Bullying people isn't my thing anymore" I said.

"Now that you have Arnold" she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her little comment. I was nice before me and Arnold was a couple. I just showed it less.

"You heard we're having a new principle?" she asked.

"No. Nobody told me or Mr. Kilt didn't tell anybody before school let out" I said. This was kind of a surprise to me. How can Mr. Kilt leave without telling anybody? What if the new principle is too strict or too soft and might have the school be crazy? I guess I'll see when we get to school because I want to know who this new guy or woman is like.

"Oh, I meant to ask you. Did you read the newspaper this morning?" she asked.

"No. What happen? Did Curly let the animals from the zoo lose again?" I said joking, but kind of serious at the same time.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope; your poem was in the Poetry Club!" she said. A smile came across my face.

The Poetry Club was a section that was part of the daily newspaper where they put people's poems and short stories then rates them. My Creative Writing teacher Ms. Cox (who I hope I get this year again) told me about it, so I wrote a poem then sent it to them. I hope they gave me a good rating for it because I put my soul into it.

"Oh my god! Really? This is so cool" I said with excitement.

"Yeah and they rated four stars!" I beamed of hearing it being rated FOUR STARS! This is the best thing (besides being with Arnold) that ever happen to me in my life. I feel like I just won an Oscar or something.

"I can't wait to tell Arnold about this!" I said as Phoebe pulled into the parking lot.

I and Phoebe got out her car to be greeted by Arnold and Gerald getting out Gerald's 2010 black Lincoln truck that he got over the summer break. I ran over to Arnold and gave him a big hug almost knocking him down.

"Whoa! Hey to you too Helga" He said hugging me back.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you" I said with a big smile.

"But we just saw each other yesterday" he said.

"Yeah, so?" we laughed then shared a passionate kiss.

"Okay you two love birds. This is school not a hotel or your rooms" Gerald said joking with us. I and Arnold broke away from our kiss as we start laughing with him and Phoebe.

"Oh! Guess what?" I said to Arnold after I stopped laughing.

"Curly let the animals in the zoo loose again?" he asked.

I laughed then said, "No, my poem was in the Poetry Club and got four stars!" I announced.

"That's great Helga!" he hugged me.

"Helga?" I heard somebody say my name. I let go of Arnold and we all turned around to see Liam.

"Liam, Hey" I said catching everybody at surprises.

"You know him?" Arnold whispered as I nod my head in responds.

"How are you?" Liam asked.

"Great. How was your summer here?" I asked him.

"It was nice" he looked over at Arnold. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah and these are my two friends, Phoebe and Gerald" I introduce them.

"Hi" Phoebe and Gerald said at the same time as Arnold stood there still looking at Liam with his arms crossed.

"How you two know each other?" Arnold asked. Is football head jealous?

"I guess a month now" Liam answered. "I better go. See you later" he said before leaving the parking lot.

"A month. You two knew each other for a month?" Arnold questioned as his emerald eyes turning a darker green color. Somebody's jealous.

"Not like that green monster. He's new in Hillwood and we just became friends" I explained.

"Just friends? Since when you befriend new people Helga?" he asked.

"Since my attitude changed. Now, let's go to class please" I said taking his hand and leading him into the school with Gerald and Phoebe walking behind us.

As walked into the school we see a big crowd in front of the office where we had to get our school schedules at. _'Aw man, it's going to take forever to get our schedules' _I thought to myself. When we walked toward the students who were standing in front of us until a girl bumped me into me.

"Excuse you" I said back at her. She turned around to me giving me a mean glaze as I gave one back. She was the same height as me, pale milky skin, curvy, had short brown hair with a bang, cat like eyes that were icy blue, and freckles across her nose and under her eyes.

"Excuse me? Excuse you, you were in my way" she said.

"Even if I was you could have said sorry instead of acting like a stuck up bi-"I snapped until Arnold cut me off.

"Okay Helga, let's just go" he said tugging my hand. I rolled my eyes at the eye and turn to walk away. She walked too, I knew because I heard her heel clicking as we enter our way in the office. I can tell right now that I'm going to have a problem with her.

After a few minutes later, we finally enter the office to get our schedules from the lady sitting behind the counter separating us from her.

"Here you go Miss. Pataki" she said handing me my school schedule.

"Thank you" I said looking at my classes. I saw that I have Chemistry for my first period. Ugh, I hate Science.

"What you got for first period, Helga?" Arnold asked as he walked up behind me. I showed him the paper and said, "The worst subject ever." He chuckled at my reaction on my first period.

"It's not that bad" he said. I turn around to him with wide eyes.

"Not bad? Science is like the worst subject ever! Name one thing that great about this so called 'not so bad Science'" I said holding up my index finger then Arnold put it back down to my side.

"I'm in it" he smirked at me and making me smile at him.

"Still not great" Arnold laughed at me then kissed me on my forehead. I turn to Phoebe and Gerald who were looking at their schedules too. "What you guys have for first period?" I asked interpreting their conversation between each other. They turn their attention to me.

"I have English next" Phoebe said.

"And I have Algebra II" Gerald then said.

"Well, we all should be getting to our classes before the bell catch us." Arnold said.

"Okay see you lovebirds later" Gerald teased as he gave Arnold their signature hand shake thing before we left out the Office and walked down the hall see some of our friends at their lockers and some getting ready to go to class. Man, I never thought I would say this, but I missed this place. I know Arnold feels the same.

I grabbed his left hand and gripped it tight. He grips my hand back. "Ready?" he said. I nodded my head before entering our classroom.

I see some of our friends in here too; Harold, Nadine, Sid, Rhonda, Iggy, Sheena, and Liam?

I let go of Arnold's hand and walk over to Liam who was sitting in the middle of the classroom. He was more surprise to me than I was.

"Helga, hey" he said with a smile.

"I can't believe we have the same first period together" I said.

"I know, finally I have somebody I know in my class"

We then interpreted by somebody clearing their throat. I turn around to see Arnold looking like he annoyed by me talking to Liam. Whatever.

"We better take our seat before class starts" Arnold said to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure Arnold" I turn back around to Liam "Talk to you later" I said before turning back to Arnold and talking his hand while walking over to the far right of the class. We took our seats in front of Sid as Arnold still look annoyed. "What's up with you Arnold? Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Yes! I mean no, I mean" he said trying to find a word to say. He sighs and turns to me. "Yes I am. It's just that I really like you Helga" Arnold admitted.

Aw my football head is jealous. It's kind of cute, I never seen him like this before. I took his right hand and hold it.

"Now, you should know I would never leave you for anybody else. I loved you since preschool, why do I need anybody else when I have you?" I said leaning in toward him to give him a peck on the lips.

"Oooh, Look at the lovebirds" Sid teased as he sat behind us. I gave him the eye to shut him up as Arnold blushed and smirked.

The bell rang as a couple of kids rushed into the classroom with a tall, slim middle age Asian man walked into the class with a briefcase and dressed like a business person. "Good morning students" he said as he put his briefcase down on the floor by his desk.

"Good morning" everybody in the class including me said in union.

"I am Mr. Wang, and I'm going to be your Chemistry teacher for this sch-." He was then interpreted by a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opens it. To mine and Arnold's surprises it was that same girl who bumped into me earlier.

"Sorry I'm late I had to go to the bathroom" she said walking in the room and handing him a sheet of paper. "I'm new here"

"I see" he said before clearing his throat. "Just have a seat by the boy with the black backwards cap, Miss. Jessica Nicolas" he said pointing to Sid. Oh God, no please not behind us.

"It's Sid and what's up pretty lady" Sid said sounding flirty and Jessica rolling her eyes. She walked over to the table and as she was passing my table she looked at me with mean glare and I gave her one back and mumbled, "What the hell you looking at?" She turns her head making her flip over her shoulder like a snobby girl she is. Nobody is going to give me an attitude and get away with it. I'm Helga G. Pataki bitch!"

She sat down next to Sid as he gave her a flirty wink and making her rolls her eyes at him. I giggle a little at her miserable time with Sid. She then turned around to Liam and gave him a little wave and he waved back at her. What's up with that? They know each other?

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Hey, everybody! How did you like that? Was it good so far? Hope it is because this is your Christmas gift for you Hey Arnold Fans.

Like always I want you to leave a comment about my story.


	2. The GreenEyed Arnold

Sorry it had been a while since I wrote the last chapter of this story, but I been busy with tests, projects, studying, and other stuff.

**Disclaim:**Do Not Own Hey Arnold expect Liam and Jessica

**Chapter Two**

**The Green-Eyed Arnold**

All the kids in the classroom got out of their seats rush out the door without hearing a thing that Mr. Wang was saying because of our loud noise that our shoes were making as we left. Helga is still in shock that the new girl, Jessica, is in our first period and sitting behind us. Oh man, they were giving each other the evil the class period, I kept telling Helga to forget about her, but she wouldn't. Thank god we out of class now.

I took out my schedule from my jeans pocket and unfold it to see that I have English next. I turn to Helga who also had her schedule out too. "So, what you have next?" I asked her.

"Algebra II, you?" she asked.

"English" I said. She then took my schedule and looked at hers and mine at the same time to see if what class we have together.

"We have only three classes together and lunch together" she said as she gave my schedule back to me.

"What are those?" I asked as I fold my schedule and put it in my pants pocket.

"Spanish III and Government Class" she told me.

"Well, at least we have some classes together" I took her hand into mine and swung it back and forth. She smiled at me then kissed me on the cheek.

"Aw, look at the high school sweethearts" We looked to see Rhonda teased as she was walking with Nadine. I and Helga blushed.

"I guess I'll see you-"I was interrupted by somebody yelling, "Helga!" I and Helga turn our heads to see Liam walking over to us. I don't know why, but I feel hot headed.

"Hey, Liam" Helga greeted as we stopped.

"Hey, do you know where locker 26A is? I want to put my textbook in there" he said holding the Chemistry's textbook that Mr. Wang gave us to do our first homework. Can you believe he told us to write down the definition in chapter one? What kind of homework is that?

"Yeah it's down the hall. I'll show you if you want" she said.

"Of course I would like that" he said. What the hell is that suppose to mean? "And do you have English next?" he asked. What? We have the same class together. Why me?

"That's nice Arnold has the same class next too" Helga said to him.

"That's great, I guess you next period dude" he said sounding all cheerful. Oh, please.

"Yeah I guess so" I gave him a fake smile.

"Come on Liam I show you where you're locker is" Helga said then walked over to me gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I see you later" then walked down the hall with Liam by her side.

My smile turns back into a frown when I saw Liam and Helga walking down the hall. I can't take seeing them walking together, it makes my blood boil. Wait a minute, am I jealous? That the new guy comes here and befriends Helga?

That's not me. I'm usually the friendly person who befriends people after meeting them or want to get to know them, but this time I'm having hate toward Liam who hasn't done anything to me. I'm overreacting, Liam seems like a cool guy, but I still have my eyes on him.

I walk down the hall and upstairs to my locker to put my book in the locker because it was so heavy. It was 17B; it was across from my old locker in freshmen year. When I got to my new locker I put my combined in and open it. "Hey!" I turn my head before I could put my textbook in my locker and saw Jessica standing by me.

"Yes?" I said puzzled.

"You Arnold?" she asked. I nodded my head. "That girl's boyfriend?" she asked again.

"That girl has a name and its Helga G. Pataki" I snapped as I put my book in my locker.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just want to ask you do you know where room 121 is?" she asked with attitude.

"It's downstairs." I answered.

"Thanks" she turned around, but she left I had to ask her something.

"Hey, wait!" I said then she turns back around to me.

"What?" again with attitude in her tone.

"What you doing upstairs when our class was downstairs?" I asked out of curious.

"I'm just wondering around the school. What you think? I'm up here because my locker up here. DUH!" she turns back around and head down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker door before walking to my class that was on the same floor as my locker which is good (for a few classes). I walked into the class to see Sid, Peapod Kid, Curly, Eugene, and Gerald sitting at their desks. I waved at them as I walked over to the desk next to Gerald's seat.

"Hey Arnold, tell the guys how good looking the new girl looks that in our first period" Sid said to me.

All the guys looked at me waiting for what I might say. What's there to say? That she's rude? They wouldn't care, so I just say it.

"Yeah, she cute" I said sitting down next to Gerald.

"See I told you" Sid said to the guys.

"Is she really cute Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, but a total B-I-T-C-H" Me and him both laughed at my statement of Jessica.

"…and then she said whatever you do, don't smell that cow" I stopped laughing to see Lila and Stinky walking in laughing at Lila's joke.

I know I'm suppose to be over Lila since I'm with Helga now, but it still kind of hurts to see my ex-girlfriend, who cheated on me with one of my friends that I knew for a long time. Well, it's over now and my heart belongs to Helga now.

Stinky stopped laughing and saw me then waved. He looked kind of unconformable having to be in the same class as me with Lila. "Hey Arnold, surprise to see you here" he said in his southern accent.

"Yeah, same to you too" I said to him then looked at Lila who looked unconformable being in front of me after what happen last year. I don't blame, I'd probably act the same way if I cheated on somebody and had to act nice to them like nothing happen. "Hey Lila" I greeted to her.

"Hey Arnold, how are you and Helga so far?" she asked.

"Great" I fake smiled. She smiled at me too, but I don't know if it's a fake or real smile since it's like she always happy.

"That's nice" she said.

"Hey Stink!" Sid called out to Stinky to come over to him and the rest of the other guys. Good I was getting a little unconformable too.

"Talk to you later Arnold" Stinky said before tugging Lila with him to the guys.

"You good, man?" Gerald asked knowing what was going on between me and Lila small talk.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm good"

My attention then went to the door to see Liam walking in. He waved at me like we were already friends or something. He walked over to me, which I wish he wouldn't.

"Hey Arnold, this is going to be great. Being in the same class together" he said as smiled. I gave him a fake smile; I really want him to go away now.

"Yeah, whatever you say" I said wanting him to leave me alone.

"So, you're his friend. Is it George?" he asked Gerald. Gerald just chuckled a little.

"No, its Gerald" he corrected.

"Oh, my bad; I'll talk to y'all later" Liam said before heading to the back of the class.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "George? Are you kidding me?" I whisper.

"It been half an hour and he already forgot my name" Gerald laughed.

"Helga sure did make a not too bright person over the summer" I joked.

"You just met him maybe he is smart just forgot my name that's all" Gerald said.

"Whatever"

"Are you jealous?" Gerald asked with a smirk.

"No, what is there to be jealous of?" I lied. I knew I was jealous of Liam being with Helga and getting to know her before me. I know I just met him, but I can't help it and I don't want anybody to know that.

"Yes you are! He befriends Helga and you think he might get with her" Gerald stated again. It was like he read me like a book.

"No, now just leave it alone" I said with anger and crossed my arms.

"Look, if you afraid that Helga might cheat on you like Lila did with Stinky then don't worry about it. Helga loves you and wouldn't hurt you"

Was that it? Do I dislike Liam because I'm scared that Helga would creep around me with Liam and I might lose her? Liam seems like a nice guy, but I can't stop having hate for him for some weird reason. I shouldn't dislike him because he friends with my girlfriend. Girls and guys can be friends.

"Thanks Gerald" I said.

"No prob, man" we then did our signature handshake.

I'm so glad that I have a friend like Gerald.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*X*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

_**A/N:**_ Don't get confuse I just gave Helga and Arnold a POV (_Point of View_) now, so later on in the story hopefully you would know who's who POV.

_Review please and tell me what you think of this chapter and story =]_


End file.
